


Side to Side

by clockworkangelwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkangelwings/pseuds/clockworkangelwings
Summary: Dean was a slut for many things. Great pie, sex and most importantly Ariana Grande's new album.





	

Dean was a slut for many things. A slut for great pie, a slut for great sex and most importantly a slut for great music. 

This is why when he went to the gym every weekend, a great playlist is definitely the most important thing. This week it was Ariana Grande's new album, Dangerous Woman. Granted Dean had never told anyone about this guilty pleasure but there was just something about her voice that made Dean so empowered both as a person and as a bisexual. It also gave him huge drive when it came to the gym, the song Side to Side especially pumping him up when he went on the exercise bikes in the back of the place. 

I've been there all night, Ariana, I've been there all day, Nicki Minaj, And boy, got me walkin' side to side…

God it was a good song. Dean’s legs peddled faster as the song went on and Nikki Minaj, another one of this guilty pleasures, (Starship was his jam!) rapped her verse. Eventually the song came to an end and Dean headed towards the changing rooms to shower, he always stank after the gym and he’d never hear the end of it from his jerk brother Sam, much less his boyfriend Castiel, when he got home. The water ran over his glistening body, releasing some of the tension in his built up muscles as it did so. A small groan escaped him, the sensation of the water dripping onto his cock alerting him to the fact he was half hard. 

“God damn” Dean mumbled, “why now?!” 

“I don’t know, maybe because you’ve been a bad boy and need to be taught a lesson” a familiar voice said, arms reaching across his abs, a mouth planting a kiss on his ear. 

It was no less surprising to Dean, the contrast of the dry hands to his wet body making him jump a little as he turned to see Castiel half-naked and smirking voyeuristically. 

“Cas, what? What are you doing here? Aren’t you meant to be at work right now?” Dean spoke

“They let us out early. Apparently Sharon got drunk again and broke some gas cylinder I don’t know” Cas walked over slowly, dropping his towel to reveal a fully hard cock, the slit dripping slightly of come. “So I thought I’d come see you” whispering into his ear, Dean getting a cold chill despite the warm water. 

“Well damn, there are other ways to see me aside from in the shower in the middle of the gym. I’m exposed, you could have waited til I got home” Dean smiled slightly “Although I knew you wouldn’t given the chance and what I imagine is about to happen”

“You know me well Winchester and now I’m going to make you see stars and tomorrow you’ll do nothing but walk from side to side. Yes that’s right, I know about Ariana” Cas smirked “and I love it” 

Dean tensed up as the Angel kissed him slowly, the water was still coming down and breathing wasn’t happening right now apparently. 

“Hmhm” 

Cas came off his lips. “What was that hun, didn’t quite catch that over the sound of your cock swelling up” 

“I said I couldn’t breathe! The shower was directly in my face” 

“Aw is little Dean a little chocked up” Cas said moving slightly away from the shower nozzle “Well let Cas take care of you”

Cas got onto his knees, putting the sopping towel underneath for stability and to lessen the pain on his joints, and licked the Dean’s tip swirling his tongue round and round. Dean was shaking at this point, the pleasure heating up around his cock as his boyfriend looked up at him, wanting blue eyes craving his come. 

“Cas I-oh fuck-I can’t, someone might see” remembering he was of course in a public changing room.

Cas would have smirked but continued, slightly biting down making Dean squeak which had never happened before but it just turned Cas on even more, his own cock painfully close. 

“No need to worry Dean, I told the reception guy to go home and told him I’d lock up. I also may have paid him $30 but that’s beside the point. Think it’s time I let my cock slut get what he wants. What does my whore want hmm?”

“I want you to fuck me. Please fuck, I can’t hold on much longer, fuck me damn it” Dean’s sexual frustrating turning to anger. 

“As you wish whore. Now turn about and bend over so I can admire you”

Dean did as he was told, Cas opening him up, circling his hole gently sending another round of shivers up Dean’s spine. 

“Look at you and your gorgeous pink hole. Bet you can’t wait for me to fuck it, make it all sloppy and puckered like you love it. Bet you want me to fuck you til you come all over yourself and this shower. Isn’t that right?”

Dean’s brain wasn’t working right now so he said nothing but a few grunts. 

“Use your words slut otherwise you’re not getting a thing” Cas demanded.

“Yes. Fuck me-p-p-please, Daddy please fuck me” was all he could manage

“That’s better” Cas stretching out Dean’s hole with his fingers, more sweet moans coming from Dean’s pretty mouth. He then pushed his throbbing cock in and pounded Dean with all he had, prostate slamming inside the hunter’s hole.  
“My my what a greedy hole you have, you’re doing so well gripping my hole, fuck-so well for me you slut”

“C-Cas-I’m gonna” 

“Not yet” Cas said, “not til I come too”

“Y-Ye” was all Dean could manage, his legs close to buckling despite his workout earlier.

A minute later Cas piped up leaning into Dean’s ear. 

“Ok Dean. Come for me, come all over this stall, come all over this shower and yourself, let all your come drain from your cock. Come for me” Cas whispered. The hunter released himself and the angel coming inside of Dean’s hole, painting the walls white. 

“Fuck Cas” the hunter finally said after nearly collapsing to the floor “You should be let out of work more often, I can hardly stand” 

“Told you I’d get you walking that way. Ariana would be proud" Cas laughed, linking arms with his boyfriend as they walked out of the main enterance.  
"Damn yeah, maybe I do need to go to the gym more" Dean laughed, walking bowlegged out of the place. He'd be sore in the morning for sure.


End file.
